Talk:Horizon (mission)
Page Renaming I feel this page should be renamed as "Go to Horizon", just as the page "Investigate Collector Ship" is named after the mission. The current name is confusing and inconsistent with the actual mission name. Some other Collector related mission pages may probably need to redone to be consistent. Teugene 03:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree. The name of the mission actually is Horizon. There is a larger "Stop the Collectors" mission under which there are many subheadings. But Horizon, Collector Ship, and Reaper IFF, actually have their own entries, aside from being also listed under Stop the Collectors. —Seburo 03:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I also disagree. Often if a place also has an associated mission that is under the same name. Actually the "Investigate Collector Ship" article was renammed recently to "Collector Ship (mission)" by Seburo. The page should stay as it is to avoid confusion. It is also easier to find it on the search if people visiting the site don't know what to look for Lancer1289 04:01 February 24, 2010 (UTC) Praetorian Information I don't know if some of the information about the Praetorian is right. Do they really have health (in addition to armor)? On Hardcore and below they only have armor and barriers, like Harbinger. As well, what's the source for the name of the attack 'Death Choir'? UERD 06:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :you are correct. The Pratorian doesn't have health. When I saw the comment last night I replayed the Horizon mission and I discovered that it doesn't have health. So I fixed that. Lancer1289 Assignments Does this mission activate only after all four new teammates are recruited, or after four missions in general? As in, can I search out assignments to build up credits and grab upgrades? Five missions of any sort automatically activate the Collector Ship Mission. Kalaong 11:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you need to recruit Jack, Garrus, Mordin, and Grunt in order for this mission to be unlocked. And anyway, you can't go without Mordin's countermeasures anyway. Lancer1289 16:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Easy way to beat on Insanity I'm playing on an unpatched version, so I don't know if this carries over, but as soon as you enter (the beacon area) there will be an open-bed truck to your left, virtually against the wall. There is an ammo refill on the Praetorian Truck in front of you (which you should be able to run out and grab to refill ammo) which constantly reappears. It seems that as long as you (and perhaps your squad; mine was there) are in this truck, nothing can really figure out how to get to you. Every time Harbinger took over a drone, he would pace near the Husk Spawn on the left, a line about 2-3 feet. Aiming in with a sniper rifle would allow you to fire a homing Incinerate at him, and he wouldn't shoot at you. Every now and then a small burst might come at you from a drone, but it was pretty harmless. At one point drones landed around me, but in my case at least my teammates all focused on the one that lands in the truck, and it was dead before it could injure me. All the drones seem to want to stay away from the position (except one, which went on the steps near the entrance, but it had to fire through all my teammates to hit me and we killed it with no issues), and overall it's just an extremely defensible position. Often husks would just stand still until I moved out of the truck and back in, in which case they would begin to attack me. When my teammates were out of the truck, the husks would seem to be running towards me then switch targets to them (cannot confirm they were originally targeting me, especially as I used the glitch to kill the two Scions before entering, meaning there were a limited number of husks attacking me). Then you simply circle the Praetorian Truck, and after I wiped its barriers the first time and got the armor to 3/4, I hit it with the Cain and took it out. Like I said, I don't know if a patch fixed it, but if it didn't it's an extraordinarily easy way to beat this part. I believe four tildes is the correct way for an unsubscribed person to sign their post. Edit: I was using an Infiltrator, and using Cloak to get up to the Praetorian Truck, waiting, cloaking and grabbing the ammo on it, then cloaking and grabbing the ammo to the right of it made refilling ammo easy, and precluded me from having to worry about ammo. Sometimes the drones will stay behind cover, and getting up onto the truck and taking cover by the cab, or taking cover by the cab on the ground, was generally an easy way to take care of the 2 that deigned to hold their positions. 22:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) GARDIAN Cannons I thought the GARDIAN Weapon systems were Laser based? The ones here pounding that collector ship looked like they were firing shells... --BobT36 21:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :This topic is more appropriate in the forums or a blog post, not here. Lancer1289 21:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Starport: Killing the two scions without wasting any ammo Since you are able to see the two scions from the doorway by strafing to its far left or right, you can also use certain abilities to eliminate them without having to fire a single shot. In case you brought Miranda and Zaeed (that's what I did), just use Zaeed's Inferno Grenade and Miranda's Warp ability on them (when you have aligned your reticle with them, the abilities are going to strike home). This may take a while, but finally you can whittle them down this way (even Incendiary is going to help, but this is only viable for the Scion to the left of the pillar since you can make the flame burst travel in a curve around the pillar with the computer - the Scion to the right cannot be hit this way). Other abilities might also be feasible, but I would need to check out which ones. Anyway, you can bring down the scions without having to fire a single shot and without attracting unwanted attention. Robidu (talk) 22:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Scion after a garage I've found that after the garage, when you encounter first scion, on insanity it's easier just run to the farthest building in the "enemy territory" near the door to spaceport, before they spot you and "reinforcements" arrive, then nothing can find a way to you.